I Will Be Right Here
by EzraR5874
Summary: Elsa sabe bien lo que siente por Anna, pero es obligada a ocultarlo por el bien de ella y todo Arendelle. Mientras tanto, Kristoff convence a Anna de casarse pero Anna no siente ese clase de amor por el.
1. Chapter 1

_Elsa_

Era media noche quizá, la luna estaba en mitad de los cielos y las nubes la cubrían sutilmente. No me gustaba hacerlo pero en ocasiones −cuando no podía dormir en absoluto− me ponía a pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido hace 2 años.  
Claro, las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente desde ese incidente pero seguía en mi cabeza, no es algo que uno pueda superar en cuestión de días. Casi destruyó a mi reino y a mi propia hermana ¿No es algo fácil de olvidar, no?, Creo que incluso se convirtió en una clase de trauma para mí y Anna era la única que lo sabía o era eso lo que creía. Se esforzaba demasiado en hacerme reír y estar siempre conmigo pero últimamente se había alejado y eso también me destrozaba; Pero era completamente normal, se había comprometido con Kristoff. Ella empezaba a hacer su vida pero tenía miedo, miedo de perder a la única persona que de verdad me importaba, mi única familia, la única persona que de verdad amaba.

" _Elsa, quiero casarme con Kristoff"_

Me molestaba que ella lo hubiera preferido. Pero ¿Por qué me molestaba? Negué abruptamente ante mis pensamientos. Anna era mi hermana y si mi padre estuviera vivo no quisiera saber lo que sucedería ahora. Desde que tenía 8 años mi padre había notado ese comportamiento excesivamente cariñoso que mantenía con Anna y me alejo de ella enseguida.  
Pase 13 años escondiendo lo que soy y por el temor de que volviera a sentir algo por ella, ni siquiera me permití enterrar a nuestros padres a su lado. Yo era el problema. Anna merecía ser feliz con alguien que de verdad amaba. Kristoff era un buen hombre para ella. Debía pensar en su felicidad, en que nadie más la iba a lastimar de nuevo, ni siquiera yo.

Decidí en dejar de torturarme. Para cuando estaba amaneciendo tenía una taza de chocolate caliente a mi lado y leía unos pergaminos, aun seguíamos sin un reino comerciante fijo pero el reino de Corona empezaba a ser una buena opción.  
Escuche un poco de escándalo a fuera, me levante de mi silla y me asome, era Anna y Kristoff, habían vuelto de su viaje. Su sonrisa era hermosa y evidentemente jamás iba a pertenecerme.

– ¡Hola! Vaya, se siente frio aquí… ¿¡Ya es invierno!?  
Reí ante su suposición, era agradable hablar con Olaf. A pesar de ser un muñeco de nieve siempre sabía que decir con un toque de gracia.  
Pero tenía razón, mi habitación estaba bastante fría aun cuando afuera el sol empezaba a asomarse entre las montañas.

− ¿Te divertiste afuera, Olaf? –Pregunte con una sonrisa, mientras Olaf rebuscaba en su cabeza, hasta que saco una flor cristalizada. Habían ido a la montaña del norte para ver cómo estaban los pequeños hermanitos de Olaf y Malvavisco

− ¡SI! Fue genial, vimos una avalancha, y animales y uno trato de jugar con nosotros pero al parecer estaba muy emocionado porque no paraba de rugirnos. Si, fue muy divertido –Se subió a la ventana desde donde podía ver todo el reino pero sobre todo, desde donde se podía ver a Anna besar a Kristoff y eso me hizo pedazos. Enseguida aparte la mirada y me aleje.

− ¡Espera, Elsa! –Para cuando él quiso detenerme yo ya había salido de mi despacho mientras un camino de escarcha aparecía con cada paso que daba.

Daba vueltas por toda mi habitación mientras las palabras de mi padre se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

" _Ocúltalo, no sientas, no dejes que lo sepan"_

La habitación poco a poco se empezaba a llenar de hielo, las paredes, las ventanas. Necesitaba tranquilizarme o las cosas empeorarían. Debía pensar en la felicidad de Anna antes que la mía, eso era lo que hacia la verdadera familia y amaba demasiado a Anna como para evitar que ella fuera feliz. Respire profundo y pensé en eso, en cuanto la amaba y que su felicidad era la mía.  
Lentamente el hielo empezó a desaparecer del suelo y las paredes, me agarre la sien y cerré mis ojos. Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

− Elsa, soy yo, Anna. –Cerré mis ojos, temerosa. Odiaba hablar sobre mis sentimientos con ella, era difícil controlar mis deseos de decirle cuanto la amaba cada vez que esa conversación surgía.

− Pasa por favor –Ya no podía permitirme dejarla plantada en la puerta después de 13 años de sufrimiento para ella.

La escuche abrir la puerta, estaba abrazándome a misma. Los pasos se aproximaban a mis espaldas y yo no paraba de pensar en excusas para que ella me creyera que todo estaba en orden. Sentí como colocaba una mano en mi hombro y yo no pude hacer más que suspirar.

− Olaf me dijo que estabas mal, ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? –A pesar de que su pregunta era sencilla y sonaba realmente preocupada, a mí realmente me frustraba que ella no supiera lo que yo siento desde hace años.

− Estoy bien, Anna. En serio, simplemente que he estado preocupada por elegir sabiamente a nuestro próximo socio comercial, el ultimo no me dejo con un buen sabor de boca. −Y soné bastante convincente porque por su cara, parecía habérselo tragado.

− Bueno, me alegro que haya pasado así. No estaba segura si iba a poder soportar bailar con el cada vez que viniera a nuestros festejos. –Sonreí sutilmente y la voltee a ver. Se veía hermosa, aun cuando iba con ese traje montañés que Kristoff probablemente le había dado −. En fin, si todo está bien, te espero abajo. Kai ya está sirviendo la cena.

− Anna… Espera un momento. –Ni si quiera sabia por que la había detenido. Deje escapar un suave suspiro tratando de pensar en que podría decirle pero creo que mi corazón me había hecho hablar −. Te amo, Anna.  
Y era totalmente en serio, yo la amaba demasiado. La vi sonreír instantáneamente por mis palabras, podía notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y era adorable pero probablemente yo me puse peor porque después de haberme sonreído, se acercó y me beso la mejilla.

− Y yo te amo a ti, Elsa. –Y entonces se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney._

 _Anna_

No le había creído ni un poco en realidad pero hice como que sí y pude notar su cara de alivio cuando acepte esa mentira que ella había decidido contarme.  
La había podido notar en la ventana justo antes de que Kristoff me besara, y también vi cuando se alejó tan repentinamente, ¿Acaso creía que era tonta? Oh no, gran error, Elsa. Yo sabía que ella seguía culpándose por lo que había sucedido con Aredelle y conmigo hace 2 años, no la culpaba pero no podía permitir que mi hermana siguiera sintiéndose de esa forma. Incluso tal vez no debí haberme apresurado con la decisión de casarme con Kristoff, tal vez eso era lo que la tenía tan alterada. Cuando me senté en la mesa, Olaf y Kristoff ya estaban ahí, esperando por ambas pero Elsa aún seguía arriba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto Kristoff a lo que yo solo pude asentir.  
La puerta del comedor fue abierta y Elsa nos miró, podía percibir algo en ella pero no estaba segura de que era, podía sentir que estaba mal pero aun no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero lo averiguaría.  
Cuando ya estábamos todos en la mesa se podía sentir una gran tensión por parte de Elsa, ella solo veía a la mesa y cuando nos trajeron la sopa solo se quedó ahí mirando a la comida. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

— ¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? —La pregunta me había sorprendido.

— ¿Decirme que, Anna? —No quería que ella se sintiera presionada por la boda así que solo mire a otro lado.

— Pues… Nos atacó un oso y-.

— Decidimos que queremos casarnos dentro de 5 días –Apreté la mandíbula y mire de reojo a Elsa, ella solo se mantuvo callada. Note como la cuchara en su mano derecha empezaba a congelarse.

— Yo no puedo comer sopa —Hablo Olaf pero Elsa ya empezaba a ponerse de pie.

— Si me disculpan, he perdido el apetito —Mire a Kristoff molesta y me levante para seguirla.

Por más que le pedía que parara no se detenía.  
−Por favor, Anna, no sigas. –Y cerró la puerta en mi nariz.  
Mire la puerta que nos había separado por años y empecé a llorar, no lo pude controlar. No quería vivir lejos de ella, no de nuevo. Me pegue de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación y me deslice hasta quedar sentada. Escuche como Kai le decía que yo no me sentía dispuesta ahora y agradecí ese gesto. Él era como nuestro padre.

Me limpie las lágrimas cuidadosamente y mire al techo del pasillo. De nuevo empezaba a sentirme sola. Quería estar a su lado pero sabía que me alejaría sin importar lo que tuviera por decirle. Elsa era a la única que necesitaba para ser feliz. La amaba… Como a una hermana, ¿Verdad?  
Era mi hermana, no era posible amarla como amo a Kristoff aunque con Kristoff tampoco era lo mismo, se sentía muy diferente. Apreciaba a Kristoff pero amaba a Elsa por sobre todas las cosas. Cada vez que la veía a los ojos sentía algo extraño difícil de comprender, demasiado difícil de comprender. ¿Amaba a Elsa de la forma en la que debería amar a Kristoff? Siempre que podíamos creábamos un contacto físico por más mínimo que fuera y a veces no podía evitar mirarla y-. No, Anna, es tu hermana. No puedes pensar de esa forma de ella, pero… realmente la amaba y ella había dicho lo mismo en la habitación pero ¿Con que intención lo dijo? Al final me canse de llorar y cedi ante el sueño.

Cuando me desperté, no estaba al pie de la puerta de Elsa, estaba en mi cama. No, esa no era mi cama, mi cama no estaba de este lado y en mi habitación no hacia tanto frio. Escuche como la puerta empezaba a abrirse y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Pude sentir su presencia cerca de la cama, mi corazón se puso nervioso y esperaba que Elsa no lo escuchara por que podía jurar que se me iba a salir del pecho.  
Pude sentir una ligera caricia en la mejilla, y probablemente me puse roja como un tomate porque sentía mi rostro caliente, y por si fuera poco mi estado taquicardico, ella termino acostándose a mi lado. Por todos los Dioses. La última vez que dormimos juntas Elsa tenía 8 años pero éramos niñas, esta vez se sentía diferente. Muy diferente.

— Anna, puedes dejar de fingir estar dormida... Estas haciendo caras raras —Escuche su risa y seguramente mi rostro estaba muy rojo.  
Entreabrí mi ojo izquierdo y su rostro estaba a solo un par de centímetros del mío, impulsivamente me cubrí el rostro con las sabanas y pude escucharla soltar una risilla suave y sentí mil emociones en mi cuerpo. Kristoff no me hacía sentir de la manera en la que ahora me sentía. ¿Por qué me estaba casando con él? ¿Me casaba porque de verdad lo amaba? No, me estaba casando con él porque muy en el fondo quería evitar este sentimiento tan puro por mi hermana.

— Elsa, ¿Crees que casarme con Kristoff sea buena idea? —Pregunte aun con mi rostro entre las sabanas, sentí sus manos soltar mi cabello.

— Yo creo que eso no depende de mí, si tú quieres estar con él y me prometes que esta segura de tu decisión entonces no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión. —No sonaba para nada convencida de sus propias palabras. La mire directo a sus ojos y ella enseguida aparto la mirada —. O al menos eso creo.

— No te estoy preguntando lo que crees, Elsa, necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres. Cada vez que menciono la boda con Kristoff tu solo apretas la mandíbula y-. Si, justo como ahora. Y además, ese "Te amo" ¿Qué significo? —Y lo había hecho, odiaba que lo hiciera porque cada vez que ella hacia ese gesto era debido a que no le gustaba ni un poco la noticia que le hacían saber. Ese mismo gesto había hecho cuando Kristoff se decidió de casarse conmigo.

En ese momento se puso de pie y se agarró el cabello, parecía frustrada.  
Me senté en la cama en cuanto ella se levantó, mire mis manos, nerviosa de lo que diría o si diría algo en realidad pero al parecer no tenía nada que decir, se veía muy nerviosa al igual que yo.

— Anna… ¿Recuerdas porque padre me alejo de ti? —Fue una simple pregunta, pero no sabía a qué llevaba todo eso.

—Claro, fue por el accidente en el salón —Respondí.

— No solo fue por eso. Si, papa tenía miedo de que la gente me odiara, que me creyeran un monstruo por mis poderes pero no solo fue por eso, Anna.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —Pregunte muy confundida, no recordaba mucho de aquella noche. Solo nieve, un golpe en mi cabeza.

— A lo que quiero llegar, es que había otra razón. Esa noche, después de que te lastime, empecé a gritar. Tenía miedo y siendo solo una niña pequeña no sabía qué hacer. ¿Recuerdas esos cuentos que nos encantaba que mama nos leyera? Bueno, yo…—La vi tragar saliva y por la forma en la que se frotaba las manos sabía que estaba muy nerviosa —. Yo te bese, creía que así tal vez despertarías pero no fue así. En cambio, papá me vio. Las cosas no terminaron demasiado bien después de que nuestros padres te llevaron con Gran Pabbie.

Mi mente estaba algo confusa, realmente confusa. ¿Por eso nuestro padre nos había separado? ¿Por qué Elsa me había besado? Éramos solo niñas, y era imposible que ella me quisiera de esa manera a tan corta edad, no entendía que estaba pasando. La mire a los ojos tratando de buscar más respuestas a lo que me había contado pero al parecer eso era todo lo que podía decirme ahora. ¿Cómo podía interpretar lo que me había dicho? No sabía qué hacer ni que decir y cuando tome cuenta de mis acciones mis pies ya habían actuado y había salido despavorida de la habitación. OH LOS DIOSES. ¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO?  
Entre corriendo a mi habitación. Si antes mi cabeza estaba confundida ahora había explotado. Me recargue en la puerta de mi habitación pensando en sus palabras, tenía mucho sentido si lo veía todo desde ese contexto. Ella siempre estaba preocupada por mi bienestar, siempre estaba cuidando de mí y cuando estuve a punto de perder la vida ella me salvo. Y tan pronto como mi corazón se había acelerado se había calmado y comencé a pensar en Elsa.  
La deje ahí, sola, en mitad de su habitación probablemente muy herida por mi estúpida reacción. Estaba siendo una tonta desconsiderada. Me voltee para abrir la puerta pero justo cuando lo hice, Elsa también lo hizo.

— Anna… —Apenas y mi nombre había salido de sus labios sentí un escalofrío. No solo por la forma en que lo dijo sino también por que empezaba a hacer un frio terrible —. Lo siento, no quería que te asustaras. Pero entiendo tu reacción. Nuestro padre me advirtió sobre cómo la gente reaccionaria si alguna vez les contaba sobre esto.

Era la primera vez que era tan sincera conmigo, jamás la vi tan vulnerable e indefensa como ahora. Me acerque a ella y tome ambas de sus manos aunque estuvieran heladas y las lleve a mi pecho. Mi corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y nervioso, quizá antes no hubiera sabido porque pero en este instante sí que sabía. Yo estaba enamorada de Elsa.  
— ¿Quieres que te diga algo un poco loco? —Yo sonreí, sonreí como si estuviera viendo al amor de mi vida. La mire como lo hice aquella vez que me había congelado.  
— Me encanta la locura. _—_ Conteste.

Ella me veía con la misma sonrisa y rostro que yo a ella. Soltó una de mis manos y la llevo a mi mejilla. Yo solo cerré mis ojos. Quería estar con ella y no me importaba ni un poco lo que los demás dijeran, porque si he de pelear con alguien será a su lado. Por primera vez sentí sus manos tibias y sin más ella me beso de la manera más inocente que exista.

Esto era un beso de verdadero amor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney._

 _Elsa_

Cuando desperté, mi respiración estaba descontrolada y estaba sudando, sudor frio y helado como la nieve que creaba con mis manos. Me talle el rostro tratando de relajar mi corazón acelerado, podía sentir una horrible presión en el pecho, dolía demasiado. No era la primera vez que me sucedía algo como esto, de hecho, estaba tan acostumbrada a este sentimiento que ya no me importaba y siempre era la misma razón, Anna. La luz lastimo mis ojos y el reloj creo un ruido en la habitación indicando que ya era medio día.  
¿Ya era tan tarde? Trate de sentarme en la cama pero Anna estaba ahí, abrazándome como si nunca más lo fuera a hacer. Sonreí y me gire para acariciar su cabello, Anna era hermosa pero cuando llevaba su cabello suelto se veía aún más hermosa. La escuche quejarse y reí. Anoche había sido una locura completa. Literalmente. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz y tan serena como me sentía en ese instante. Había cargado con ese sentimiento durante toda mi vida y habérselo expresado y que ella de alguna forma sintiera lo mismo me hacía sentir bien. Me volví a recostar al escuchar a Anna quejarse una vez más. Me abrace igual de ella y me acerque más a su cuerpo.

 _Era mágico. No existía otra palabra que pudiera describir lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. Mis manos temblaban ante la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo.  
Los labios de Anna eran tan suaves como lo había imaginado y no tenía palabras. Nuestro beso era inocente, ninguna de las dos era capaz de hacerlo más íntimo y creo que era porque jamás habíamos experimentado una sensación tan especial. Di un par de pasos al frente para entrar a la habitación de Anna y cerré la puerta como pude. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y cuando no pudimos más, cedimos a nuestro pulso acelerado y nos separamos. Mi nombre salió de sus labios de una forma muy suave y algo nerviosa. Se abrazó de mi cuello y deje que lo hiciera pero cuando empecé a escuchar sollozos me preocupe._

− _Elsa, no entiendo que está pasando y no sé si esto sea lo correcto pero por favor, no me dejes sola…Nunca. Ahora más que nunca te necesito. –La mire con comprensión y mucho cariño. Junte nuestras frentes y nuestras narices apenas creaban un roce tierno y suave.  
−Jamás te dejare…No de nuevo._

Después de eso ambas dormimos juntas, y no, no pasó nada extraño. Solo dormimos.  
Probablemente Anna estaba muy confundida o tal vez tenía miedo de los sentimientosque en ese instante sentía por mí. Mire por la ventana apenas empecé a notar que el sol se asomaba más entre las montañas. Mire de nuevo a Anna y su cabello –que ahora realmente no se veía tan agraciado como hace unas horas− con una leve sonrisa.  
Quite su brazo de alrededor de mi cuello y me puse de pie para vestirme. Por suerte Anna aún conservaba algo de mi vieja ropa entre la suya, lo cual era algo extraño pero que más daba. Mientras me vestía pensaba en lo que sucedería en un futuro.  
¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con la boda de Anna y Kristoff? En un caso imposible, ¿Qué sucedería si Anna decidía estar conmigo? ¿Arendelle lo aprobaría? La tensión surgió muy lentamente en mi cuerpo. Intentaba apaciguar esos pensamientos negativos en mi cabeza pero cada vez me costaba más trabajo. Cuando la alfombra bajo mis pies empezaba a escarcharse sentí un fuerte abrazo por detrás y me sorprendí. Anna me había abrazado y ni aun con todo ese cabello enmarañado dejaba de verse hermosa. La mire de reojo sobre mi hombro y repentinamente me beso la mejilla. Mi rubor se hizo evidente y cuando quise desearle unos muy buenos días ella me susurro al oído.  
— Estaré aquí… Por siempre, Elsa. No estás sola.

El reino de Arendelle me conocía por mis hermosos vestidos. Siempre usando algo diferente y llamativo. Algo que describiera de alguna forma mi estado de ánimo día a día. Me conocían por mi sutil forma de actuar y mis modales, por la elegancia y feminidad que siempre me rodeaba como un aura pero había días que era todo lo contrario.  
Como reina de Arendelle necesitaba aprender a defender a mi reino, aprender tácticas de defensa y ataque si algún reino lejano decidía atacar al nuestro por el simple hecho de ganar terreno en el mapa. Necesitaba aprender a cómo manejar una espada y mis poderes así que al menos durante tres días a la semana usaba ropa similar a la de mi padre.

Mire a mi contrincante empuñar mejor la espada, baje mi guardia y cuando note su ataque intencionado di un leve paso a un lado, levante mi espada y se la puse en el cuello. Escuche a Olaf aplaudir mil veces emocionado y yo reí.

— Si me permite comentar, su majestad, jamás debe de bajar su guardia. —Baje mi espada de su cuello y la guarde en su vaina  
Negué apenas lo escuche.

— No, te equivocas, Eir. Baje mi guardia con la intención. Si mal no recuerdo, tu una vez dijiste: "Es una mujer, úselo a su favor" —Él sonrió y yo camine a tomar una toalla que Olaf me estaba tendiendo. Seque mi sudor.

— Aun no sé por qué le sigo enseñando, mi reina. Usted podría dirigir nuestro ejército si quisiera. Su padre debe estar orgulloso, su majestad. Si me disculpa.

Deje que se fuera y me senté en uno de los asientos donde estaba Olaf quien solo me veía y tome algo de agua de una cantimplora.  
— Sé que normalmente suelo decir muchas cosas sin sentido —Hablo, llamando mi intención —. Pero hoy te ves muy diferente.

Lo mire, mis ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa. ¿Era tan obvio? Probablemente lo era.  
Por primera vez no sentía ese peso en mi espalda y me sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, que ya no tenía por qué seguir ocultando lo que en realidad era. No, esos tiempos no iban a volver jamás.

— Me siento diferente. —Conteste, porque por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentía esperanza.

La hora de la comida llego.  
Anna aun no llegaba y Olaf estaba afuera del castillo jugando con los niños del reino. No quería admitirlo pero para ese momento estaba algo inquieta por Anna. Además de sentir un nivel un poco más alto de celos al saber que estaba con Kristoff, también sentía ansiedad por su amistad con él. Realmente no quería que las cosas entre ellos dos acabaran mal por mi culpa y peor aún con la boda aproximándose. Los sirvientes del castillo ya estaban arreglando el gran salón para ese gran festejo. Repentinamente escuche como Anna venia riendo junto a Kristoff y Olaf. Ambos tomados de las manos. Quería vomitar.  
Cuando Anna miro mi rostro soltó sutilmente la mano de Kristoff y él lo había notado.  
La comida fue algo incomoda, Anna me veía de reojo y sonreía y yo le regresaba la sonrisa de la manera menos cariñosa que podía y aunque yo intentaba hacer como que nada sucedía, Anna no podía ocultarlo. Bien dicen que ocultar estar enamorado es una de las tareas más difíciles que existen y Anna estaba honrando esa frase.

Kristoff se percató de esa actitud.

Y así fue durante los próximos dos días. Anna pasaba tiempo con Kristoff pero ya no como antes. Ya no se quedaba a dormir con él. Ella había decidido sustituir esas noches por dormir a mi lado. Anna había sustituido esos largos viajes con Kristoff por paseos a caballo por el reino junto a mí. Anna había sustituido los labios de Kristoff por nuestros besos furtivos y aunque la culpa me estaba matando no podía evitar no disfrutarlo. Hasta que llego el día en que Anna tomo la decisión.

Ambas estábamos en el salón de la chimenea, esa noche estaba peculiarmente frio, casi como si el clima nos estuviera avisando que caería una nevada a la mañana siguiente o nos intentara avisar que se avecinaba una desgracia. Anna bebía chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea mientras yo me ocupaba leyendo algunas cartas de los reinos vecinos.  
— Elsa, necesito hablarte de algo… Muy importante. —Solté la carta que tenía en mis manos y la mire.

— Adelante, soy toda oídos.

— Sé que apenas han pasado tres días desde que, bueno, paso "eso" y que lo nuestro es algo realmente confuso y no digo que no me guste, o me desagrade porque me gusta y es genial pero-.  
— Anna… —La interrumpí con una sonrisa mientras me ponía de pie y me sentaba a su lado frente a la chimenea. Se veía adorable cuando desvariaba y se ponía nerviosa —. No importa que sea lo que tengas que decirme, estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que desees.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y deposite un suave beso en ellas. Ella solo me veía con ese sutil rubor en sus mejillas y me miro llena de agradecimiento.  
— Elsa, quiero cancelar la boda con Kristoff…  
La mire bastante sorprendida, ¿Anna realmente estaba segura de su decisión? Y no me malinterpreten, estar con Anna era lo que más quería en este mundo. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que por mi culpa la gente de Arendelle repudie al amor de mi vida me causaba mucho dolor, y si alguien tenía que ser repudiada y temida, esa debía ser yo. Si alguien debía ser reina de Arendelle, esa debía ser Anna.  
Lleve mi mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla causando que ella cerrara los ojos ante el tacto.  
Anna se acercó un poco más a mí. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y nos besamos, fue un beso largo, suave, lleno de amor y cariño. Quizá nuestro amor era demasiado intenso por que pude sentir las manos de Anna aferrarse a mi ropa, jalándola un poco. Apeas nos separamos, nuestra respiración era agitada y estábamos realmente ruborizadas.  
— Si crees que es lo correcto, yo te apoyare. Te apoyare y no te dejare jamás… Anna, es mi turno de protegerte.  
— ¿Crees que podrías estar conmigo en el momento que le diga? No sé cómo se lo tome y sé que aunque es un hombre honesto y dulce, temo que vaya a perder la cabeza. —Asentí con una sonrisa, acariciando sus labios con mi pulgar muy suavemente.  
— Claro que sí, siempre estaré para ti. Lo sabes —Vi cómo me regalaba la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. La más bella que pudiera existir. Anna era el sueño de cualquier hombre en Arendelle y me sentía muy afortunada al tenerla a mi lado.

Estábamos en la biblioteca del castillo, Anna leía algunos libros para niños y yo estaba sentada, escribiendo una carta para los reyes de Corona. Estábamos a punto de concretar el trato de comercio y si aceptaban, vendrían de visita a Arendelle para terminar de aclarar los puntos del trato y proponer algunos otros. Arendelle estaba dispuesto a crear un lazo fuerte con los soberanos de Corona.  
— ¡Elsa! ¡Mira esto! ¿No crees que sea maravilloso? —Lo que tenía entre sus manos era un libro, y había unos dibujos torpes en él. Éramos Anna y yo, tomadas de la mano, era un dibujo simple pero nuestros nombres estaban en el —. Aún recuerdo ese día, estábamos aquí mismo… Todos juntos.

Pude notar sus ojos húmedos y me dolió verla de esa manera, no quería que Anna llorara, nunca más. Tome una de sus manos, besando su dorso con suma delicadeza. Ella se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

— Princesa, Kristoff está aquí, ¿Quiere que lo hagamos pasar?

— Si —Contesto, su voz se escuchó temblorosa.

Kristoff entro a la librería con una sonrisa y traía una flor entre sus manos. Oh, las cosas solo se iban a complicar más ahora. Anna se vea muy nerviosa, podía notarla. Tome su mano entre la mía, ella apretó un poco fuerte y luego la soltó.

— ¡Cariño! Se siente como si no te hubiera visto en años… Entiendo que la boda te tenga nerviosa pero es horrible estar sin ti ¿Sabes? —La sonrisa de Kristoff hacia más difícil la situación. Se veía tan feliz por la boda.

— Kristoff, necesitamos hablar sobre la boda.  
Su rostro se llenó de preocupación y dejo la flor en el escritorio para tomar las manos de Anna. La culpa me corroía por dentro pero Anna ya había tomado la decisión. Si ella creía que era lo correcto yo no la iba a contradecir.  
— ¿Qué sucede con la boda? ¿No te gusta tu vestido? ¿Los adornos son muy exagerados?  
Anna estaba muy nerviosa, sus ojos no sabía a donde mirar. Pero repentinamente lo miro a sus ojos.

— Kristoff, no quiero casarme.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, sobre todo quiero agradecer a por seguir mi historia. Si no fuera por el probablemente ya lo hubiera dejado pero heme aquí._

 _Me está gustando bastante como está quedando y sé que los capítulos son relativamente cortos a comparación de otros pero realmente, espero que les esté gustando esta aventura._

 _Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañan leyendo._

* * *

 _Anna_

Su rostro estaba destrozado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y buscaba una explicación en mis ojos pero no podía dársela, no por el momento.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Hice algo mal en los últimos días? ¿Era por eso que te alejaste de mí? —Preguntaba con la voz rota, resistiendo las lágrimas. Elsa solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

— Kristoff, no te puedo dar una explicación en este instante pero te prometo que lo hare, ¿Si? Pasamos muchos momentos juntos y me amaste demasiado, cuidaste de mí y siempre pusiste tu vida primero antes que la mía… Pero el amor es así, lo he aprendido durante estos dos últimos años. No dudo que vayas a encontrar a alguien más, eres apuesto y si me lo permites, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

Estaba cabizbaja mientras yo hablaba y sus lágrimas caían al suelo de madera a medida que hablaba más y más. Me dolía demasiado hacer esto, lo estaba lastimando y no existía peor manera para hacerlo que cancelando la boda a tan solo dos días. Podía ver su cuerpo temblar y no sabía si era porque estaba enojado o estaba enojado y estaba aguantando gritarme enfrente de Elsa. Estaba flanqueando contra sus sentimientos y su dolor pero lo estaba haciendo por él, no quería mentirle o lastimarlo más de la cuenta si nos casábamos y se llegaba a enterar de la relación que mantengo con Elsa.  
Intente acercar mi mano a su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas y poder mirarlo, o intentar mirarlo a sus ojos pero bruscamente retrocedió con la mirada aun pegada al suelo de madera, tan lastimado como podía estarlo. Lo vi respirar profundo, sus hombros se ensancharon y lo vi levantar el rostro. Solo podia ver desprecio y odio pero no contra mí, o al menos no del todo, él veía directamente a Elsa. La señalo, ¿Se había dado cuenta?

— Todo es culpa tuya —Escupió con toda la rabia del mundo, sus ojos estaban rojos y aun húmedos del llanto, Elsa levanto el rostro en el primer momento que lo escucho levantar la voz que muy lentamente empezaba a quebrarse a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios —. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta esa tarde en la comida? La forma en la que la mirabas…  
Sus ojos estaban rojos, su nariz igual. Estaba muy molesto y Elsa estaba lista para defenderme si es que el intentaba algo pero sabía que no iba a ser necesario. Se limpió la nariz con su ropa y de nuevo me miro a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad me amaste? —Su pregunta me hizo sentir culpa, porque si lo ame, lo ame con toda mi alma pero era un amor diferente al que sentía por Elsa  
Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba esa pregunta y tampoco esperaba que me doliera tanto cuando la hizo. No sabía que contestar, pero definitivamente no lo iba a hacer con una cruel mentira.

— Kristoff… Yo te amé, te amé tanto pero me tomo tiempo para encontrar que clase de amor era. Yo aún estaba lastimada por Hans y busque refugio en alguien, alguien que me entendiera y tú fuiste la primera opción. Yo te amé Kristoff, realmente lo hice pero… Kristoff, eres como mi he-. —Hablaba lento, casi con arrepentimiento pero él no me dejo terminar.

— Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, si el amor que tanto proclamas tenerme fuera real tú no estarías haciendo esto. ¿Qué fueron para ti todas esas noches frente al fuego? ¿Todos esos besos? ¿Lo hacías por lastima? ¿O vas a venir con el cuento de que no querías lastimarme y por eso lo guardaste hasta ahora? —Mis labios estaban sellados, podía sentir mi corazón crujir en mi pecho. Quería hablar pero me estaba dejado sin palabras —. ¡HABLA MALDITA SEA!

Me asuste por su grito haciendo que retrocediera, llevando mis manos a mi pecho pero Elsa hizo lo contrario dando un paso al frente, la voltee a ver y podía verla molesta por la forma en la que Kristoff alzo la voz. Me estaba protegiendo pero yo no necesitaba protección en ese momento porque aunque su furia era innegable yo sabía que el jamás me haría daño.  
— No vuelvas a hablarle así. Anna sigue siendo tu princesa y yo tu reina y no permitiré que le grites de esa forma frente a mí. —Elsa quizá estaba casi tan molesta como él y no quería que las cosas terminaran peor de lo que se podía. Vi a Kristoff apretar su puño y a unos guardias entrar a la biblioteca.  
Elsa no apartaba sus ojos de Kristoff y el tampoco cedía.

Si continuaban así, habría golpes. Me ponía demasiado nerviosa toda la situación y la ansiedad en mi era incluso palpable. Elsa era fuerte pero Kristoff lo era aún mucho más y mientras Elsa podía acertar golpes directos a su rostro él podría dejarla inconsciente con solo un par y lo que menos quería era que el consejo sentenciara a Kristoff por faltarle el respeto a la reina de Arendelle.  
Repentinamente lo escuche gruñir y levantar su puño. Todo se veía en cámara lenta, podía ver a Kristoff doblar su codo hacia atrás, podía ver a Elsa desenvainar la espada de nuestro padre, incluso podía escuchar el ruido de la hoja afilada deslizándose por el metal de la vaina. La ansiedad creció y no iba a permitirme ver esa escena, no entre las dos personas que más quería, así que ni siquiera lo pensé.

Me metí entre ellos dos.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza y solo estaba esperando el impacto del puño de Kristoff o el filo de la espada de Elsa, pero nunca llego el dolor.  
Mis manos estaban aferradas de sus pechos, jalando sus ropas del miedo. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver el puño de Kristoff a solo centímetros de mi rostro y la espada de Elsa a solo centímetros de mi cuello. Mi respiración estaba agitada y sentí mi cuerpo inmóvil, congelada en esa posición.  
— ¡BASTA! —Grite, no sabía si quiera de donde había sacado el valor para hablar. Para intentar detenerlos —. Por favor… —Las lágrimas salían involuntarias, mire a Elsa y ella enseguida bajo su espada, preocupada por mi estado. Kristoff hizo lo mismo.

Estaba intentando buscar palabras para empezar a hablar pero, nuevamente, me había quedado sin habla. Tres guardias se acercaron para agarrar a Kristoff por los brazos, jalándolo hacia atrás.  
— No, no, por favor suéltenlo —Rogué y los guardias miraron a Elsa, a lo que ella asintió. Vi a Kristoff acomodarse el chaleco de lana y me volteo el rostro, saliendo de la biblioteca —. Kristoff solo deja que-.

Lo vi negar con su rostro frio, molesto aun pero sobre todo herido.  
— Adiós, Anna.

Él era mi mejor amigo, era la persona a la que más le tenía confianza y después de todo lo que pasamos no creí que se iría de esa forma de mi lado. Elsa me tomo de la mano pero yo la solté aun en esa pequeña crisis de ansiedad. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, estaba llorando aún más que antes y no sabía cómo parar.  
— Elsa, no estoy lista para esto. No estoy lista para nosotras.

No lo pensé, ni un poco. Había salido automático de mis labios, tal vez como una clase de mecanismo de defensa.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes por eso.  
La voltee a ver y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

— E-Espera, Elsa, eso no fue lo que quise-.

— Fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir, discúlpame, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Y una vez más me había quedado sola. Las lágrimas fueron brotando sin cesar cada vez que pensaba más toda esta situación. El sentimiento en mi pecho era horrible, quemaba y ardía demasiado, era el mismo sentimiento que sentí cuando Elsa había escapado del castillo el día de su coronación hace dos años.  
Escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás y mi corazón quebrarse.

Realmente había ocurrido todo eso.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Di un leve brinco al escuchar la voz de Olaf y enseguida sorbí mi nariz y me limpie mejor las lágrimas.

— ¿Quién dijo que estoy llorando? Yo estoy bien, no tengo razones para llorar, ¿Qué es llorar? —Dije rápidamente de forma rápida y aun sollozaba.

— Anna, sabes que estoy aquí para ti… Si necesitas un abrazo puedes pedírmelo —Lo vi sonreír con comprensión. Me arrodille frente a él y extendí mis brazos para abrazarlo, cerrando mis ojos. A pesar de ser de nieve, era cálido. Se sentía cálido.

— Olaf, ¿Puedo contarte algo muy secreto? —Necesitaba escuchar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a lidiar con estos sentimientos tan confusos y sabía muy bien que Olaf me ayudaría sin importar que.  
— Si es por el saco de chocolates que te llevaste a tu cuarto noches atrás, no te preocupes. Ya lo sabía.

Estuvimos todo el resto de la noche en la biblioteca, explicándole todo lo que sentía. Mis sentimientos por Elsa y lo que había ocurrido con Kristoff. Cuando le conté sobre Elsa se alegró demasiado y me abrazo nuevamente. Me conto que desde "Nuestro acto de amor de verdad" él había notado la forma en la que Elsa me veía y como yo la veía a ella.  
— Además, le confesaste tu amor en ese mismo instante pero como aun no aceptabas lo que de verdad sentías en ese momento lo ignoraste.  
— ¿Pero no crees que es raro? Elsa es mi hermana.  
Negó varias veces  
— Más bien… ¿No crees que es raro que SEA tu hermana? Son muy diferentes en muchos aspectos.

Jamás había pensado de esa forma.  
Siempre he considerado a Elsa como a mi hermana y desde que tengo memoria ella siempre estuvo ahí como mi hermana y ya. Mire a Olaf y me levante rápidamente buscando entre los libros. Había un libro de nuestra madre, era un diario o eso es lo que recordaba que era. Todos los días a la misma hora la veía escribiendo en él y no entendía por qué.  
Buscaba desesperada entre los libros pero no recordaba cómo era. Ella debía tener las respuestas. Ella debía.  
— ¡KAI! –Lo asuste porque lo vi entrar casi corriendo.  
— ¿Qué sucede, princesa Anna?  
— ¿Dónde está el diario de mamá?  
Su rostro cambio drásticamente de susto a una sonrisa grande pero no duro mucho.

* * *

 _Nota del autor.  
_ _Les recomiendo muy altamente que escuchen esta canción mientras leen la siguiente parte Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence por Ryuichi Sakamoto_

* * *

— Venga por aquí, princesa... Su madre sabía que algún día usted preguntaría por su diario. Nos dijo que en el momento que lo hiciera la lleváramos a la alcoba real y que le diéramos esto —Me dio una carta sellada.  
Lo vi sacar unas llaves de su traje y abrir la puerta. Olaf nos siguió y me tenía tomada de la mano, sabía bien que no me iba a soltar por nada porque entendía que no debía estar sola en momentos así.  
Cuando entramos a la habitación, Kai cerró de nuevo con llave pero no me importo en absoluto porque las lágrimas estaban volviendo a salir, el sentimiento era horrible. Inhale profundo intentando no llorar pero me era imposible no hacerlo, la habitación seguía oliendo a ellos. Podía sentir los brazos de mi madre rodearme para abrazarme y la presencia de mi padre a mi lado. Me deje caer al suelo derrumbada al recordar el día que nos dieron la noticia de que nuestros padres habían muerto. Al recordar el día en el que tuve que enterrar tumbas vacías sin nadie más a mi lado. Solo yo y nadie más… El llanto no cesaba, daba leves golpes al suelo del enojo por que aun cuando lloraba de la forma más desgarradora posible no era suficiente. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de llorar correctamente por ellos o de sacar todo este dolor que aun guardaba en mi pecho.  
Había odiado a Elsa durante días y noches porque me había dejado sola en ese día tan horrible. No solo había perdido a mis padres sino también a mi hermana.

Mire la carta húmeda por mi llanto y la abrí delicadamente. Oh, la escritura de mi madre. Me lleve una mano a los labios y entonces empecé a leer.

"Anna, mi querida Anna.  
Quisiera poder estar ahí contigo en este instante. Hacerte ver que aunque parezca que estas sola, no lo estás. Anna, nunca dudes de ti y del amor que das y recibes. Nunca dudes de ti y de lo que eres capaz, mi amor. Si estás leyendo esto es porque las cosas que sientes en este instante te tienen terriblemente confundida pero todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo. No tengas miedo de mostrar lo que sientes en tu corazón jamás. Debes proteger a Elsa.

Cariño, voy a ser muy breve en esta carta. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribirla. Elsa y tú no son hermanas, no biológicamente. Sé que es raro y que no debí habérselos ocultado pero teníamos que. Todas las demás respuestas las encontraras en mi diario. Esta debajo de la cama en un baúl. Nunca olvides que las amamos y que solo tratábamos de hacer lo correcto para el reino.  
Las ama, mamá."

Ahora había más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Elsa no era mi hermana? Lo que significaba que mamá había engañado a papá. No, mi madre no era así, sabía que ella nunca haría algo así, no había manera alguna.  
Me arrastre a la cama para buscar el diario, en cuanto abrí el baúl mi cara se llenó de polvo. Estornude pero eso no hizo que parara de buscar entre los vestidos de mi madre y los trapos viejos hasta que llegue al fondo, ahí estaba. Lo tome delicadamente entre mis manos, olía a humedad y las paginas estaban amarillentas. Ver la letra de mi madre me hacía sentir que ella estaba todavía con nosotras pero eso no era posible. Había partes marcadas en algunas hojas y sabía que esas eran las partes que más importaban en ese instante. A medida que leía mis ojos se abrían más y más. Todo tenía sentido ahora, y no sentía más razones para seguir ocultando lo que de verdad sentía por Elsa.

Yo amaba a Elsa.

No lo pensé ni siquiera dos segundos cuando me levante del suelo y le pedí casi a gritos a Kai que abriera y lo hizo, en cuanto la puerta se abrió me dirigí a la habitación de Elsa. Cuando llegue me detuve con el corazón a mil, mire al suelo, había hielo. No lo dude, abrí la puerta y Elsa me miro y yo a ella. Además de ver el hermoso vestido que llevaba, pude ver sus labios moverse pero no estaba escuchado nada por la adrenalina que corría por mis venas.  
Me acerque a paso decidido, ella retrocedió confundida lo cual no me importo por que la tome de las mejillas y la jale para acercarla a mis labios y besarla. La bese con todo el amor que se tenía acumulado en mi corazón.  
Jamás me iba a separar de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5  
 _Diario de Iduna_

 _Marzo, 1816.  
Agnarr no dejo de hacerme preguntas durante toda la noche pero no podía decirle lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Debía ocultárselo hasta que llegara el momento.  
Ahora mismo el está dormido, ignorante aun ante lo que había pasado horas atrás. Estamos en las montañas del norte buscando al responsable de las heladas mortales que azotaba el reino de Arendelle.  
Pero yo la había visto ya, y no la encontraríamos jamás porque había hecho un trato con ella. La única forma en la que ella se iría era que yo aceptara llevar a su hija en mi vientre, de lo contrario ella maldeciría Arendelle en un invierno eterno._

 _Junio, 1816.  
Agnarr creía que el niño que venía era suyo y estaba muy feliz por ello. Debí de ser así hasta que él bebe naciera. Si él llegaba a saber lo que había pasado esa noche era capaz de hacer que él bebe no naciera y si lo hacía, ella volvería a Arendelle y lo sumiría todo en frio hielo.  
Agnarr, espero que me perdones alguna vez y puedas entender que lo estoy haciendo por nuestro reino._

 _Diciembre, 1816.  
La niña había nacido, una hermosa niña de cabello blanco casi como la nieve y piel clara.  
Tuve que contarle lo que sucedió esa noche. Agnarr lo había entendido, y así como lo entendió también acepto cuidar a la niña como si fuera suya. _

_Junio, 1820.  
Anna había nacido, Elsa seguía emocionada por la llegada de su pequeña hermana. Mientras escribo esto Elsa está sentada junto a Anna en la cama, distrayéndola con pequeños copos de nieve que dejaba caer a su alrededor. La risa de Anna inunda la habitación. Agnarr está a mi lado. Elsa era nuestra hija también, y la cuidaríamos sin importar que.  
Elsa, estas destinada a cuidar de nosotros, de lo que se avecinara en un futuro. Por qué en el momento que tú te enamores de quien no debes, ella vendrá a evitarlo. _

_Febrero, 1825.  
Agnarr sigue aterrorizado. Sabía que el trataba de defender al reino, de proteger a Anna.  
Elsa demostró sentimientos por Anna, iban creciendo poco a poco pero esta noche la vimos besar a Anna. Las iba a separar hasta que Elsa reprimiera esos sentimientos. Elsa no era un monstro, no lo iba a ser porque yo no se lo iba a permitir. Elsa, si algún día lees esto, recuerda que vale la pena luchar por amor, por la gente que amas y te importa. _


End file.
